


Goodnight Magnum

by kis



Series: Rituals [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, I still suck at writing in english sorry, Other, The Lads are part of this OS, Time zone is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: “Goodnight Magnum” It was a small whisper lost in the stormy sky of London.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Rituals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788544
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Goodnight Magnum

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise !

Like a clockwork, Juliet Higgins opened her eyes long before the sun appeared in the foggy London sky.

Old habits die hard after all.

Wasting no time, the ex-spy busied herself in the small kitchen. Pouring gently her hot coffee into her mug Juliet snarled at her wall when she heard her “sweet” neighbor yelling on the phone. In the bloody early freaking morning. Again.

" _Freaking couple issues. Freaking thin walls. Damn this building!_ "

Once she cooled off a little, Juliet walked into her living room and put her mug abruptly on the wooden coffee table by the window.

This wasn't her morning ritual. Back at home, most of the days the first thing she heard in the morning was the lads barking and Magnum yelling for her help.

_Home…._

Nope, bad Higgins! She shouldn’t think about the island and them. Especially _him_!

She was brought out her thoughts when her computer beeped. She opened it cautiously as the program warned her that someone had broken into her bedroom at Robin’s Nest.

What was her surprise when she sees Thomas on screen. What was he doing in her room? What was her partner up to now?

The Majordomo knew he was avoiding her calls and it had hurt somewhere inside but seeing her friend for the first time in weeks had washed her chagrin away and was replace with pure happiness. Her eyes still glued to her laptop, she watched him sat on the edge of her bed while she was sipping her strong coffee.

After what it seemed like hours, Thomas left her room with an indescribable face and her smile faded away with a little piece of her heart.

******   
*****

It was only days after the incident that she heard the familiar little « beep » alerting her of an intruder for the second time.

That morning Juliet almost spits her coffee when she sees Magnum, on her bed - _was he naked?_ \- with the lads cuddling him.

" _What the bloody hell ?_ " He was going to get an earful when she's back.

But as the weeks went by, Juliet found herself happy to be wide awake before the sunlight could hit the firmament, anticipation running through her body at the idea of spying Thomas and the lads. Sometimes she couldn’t help but feels like a madwoman stalking her victim but seeing him - _on her bed!!_ – cuddling with her lads made her heart flutter. Something she thought she’ll never feel again after Richard.

This morning she greets Thomas with her favorite mug in her hands and a tender smile that never reach her sorrowful eyes.

“ _Goodnight Magnum_ ”

It was a small whisper lost in the stormy sky of London.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again Sherlolly-Siya for being my beta ! Stay safe and healty


End file.
